


stop being stupid, stupid.

by stellarean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Overworking, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarean/pseuds/stellarean
Summary: Iwaizumi cannot comprehend how his boyfriend could think he wasn't amazing. He could also not comprehend how this idiot manages to disregard his health and safety so frequently and honestly; he is certain that without him there is no way this idiot wouldn't be dead in a ditch somewhere.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	stop being stupid, stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first work I'm posting here, which is exciting! I worked pretty hard on this, so I hope you like it! Also, a lot of the characterisations were inspired by my friends who I play Haikyuu!! Among us with, things like Oikawa hating lime green and Suga and Oikawa's friendship (if you're interested in playing with us let me know!). Please tell me what you think in the comments and thank you so much for reading! I made some art for this, and you can find it here [Sad Oikawa](https://blueberrieeeee.tumblr.com/post/635673272535695360/some-art-for-a-fic-3) (*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡

Iwaizumi was not exactly thrilled at being woken up at 11 pm by his phone's incessant ringing. He was even less enthusiastic about driving to school in the dark to get his idiotic, perfectionist boyfriend, who was somehow was still practising. Oikawa had lied to him a few hours ago, claiming to have gone home at a reasonable time, and he felt like a fool for believing him. However, he was glad that he had the insight to give the janitor his phone number on a hunch that Shittykawa would do something like this. He pulls into the Seijoh parking lot, grabbing the space nearest the gym before getting out of the car and making his way into the building. Most of the school was dark, but he could see the lights on in the court and the sound of a ball hitting the ground. Iwaizumi grimaced a bit at the thought of the upcoming conversation as he took the last few steps to the door. He looked in, watching Oikawa prep for a jump set, not noticing his arrival yet. Oikawa jumped up, stumbling and hitting the ball out of the court, looking angry at himself as he stalked off for another ball.

"What are you doing, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, shocking Tooru so much he almost slipped as he quickly pivoted to look at the door wildly.

"I-Iwachan!" Oikawa stuttered, staring in shock at the angry face of his boyfriend loitering at the door. 

"You lied to me." Iwaizumi stated, walking into the gym towards Oikawa. "Seriously, Oikawa, do you know how stupid this is, how stupid you're being?" Oikawa looked down at the ground trembling a little. "This could have been so dangerous! You could have gotten hurt; you know you should never practice alone, especially with your knee!" Oikawa looked ready to cry now, and honestly, Iwaizumi was so frustrated he thinks he might too.

"I'm sorry, Iwachan," Tooru said, voice withdrawn. "I just," He trails off, tears rolling down his face now. Iwaizumi let out a long breath before walking forward and dragging Oikawa into his arms.

"It's okay. I know you're stressed, but Oikawa, it is so late; you must have been here for at least 6 hours. What you're doing isn't healthy." 

"I know, but I have to be the best!" Oikawa sobbed out into Hajime's chest. Iwaizumi felt all the anger leave him as he buried his face into Oikawa's hair, pulling him closer. 

"Not like this." Iwaizumi softly said as Oikawa sniffed. Hajime pulled away so he could look at Tooru's face, scanning the tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Iwaizumi tried to wipe the tears away, letting out a sigh tenderly. "Let's go home, okay." Tooru nodded, and they made their way out of the gym, shutting off the lights as they went, Iwaizumi still holding Oikawa firmly to his side as they went. They quietly made their way to the car, Oikawa occasionally hiccuping or sniffing. When they got there, Oikawa slid into the passenger seat, curling up, pulling his knees to his chest as Iwaizumi got behind the wheel. "Have you eaten?" Iwaizumi asks glancing over at Tooru who is just staring out the window. "Shittykawa?" He says a little brasher causing the other boy to jump and look over.

"Sorry, Iwachan, what did you say?" He asks timidly voice still a little hoarse from crying.

"I asked when you last ate something," Iwaizumi says looking into Oikawa's eyes searching for something he couldn't seem to find. 

"I, uh, I had lunch?" Oikawa says grimacing apprehensively as Iwaizumi glared at him looking like an outraged mother. 

"I honestly can't believe you Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi growled out clearly fuming. "Where the hell am I supposed to get you food at almost midnight!" Iwaizumi began driving out of the parking lot.

"Iwachan it's okay you can just drop me off at home I've already caused you enough problems!" Oikawa whined, looking distressed.

"No we are going to find a gas station and get food, and then we are going to eat while you tell me what's wrong," Hajime said with a tone of decisiveness as he pulled onto the highway. "Don't fight me right now." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's face before letting out a sigh and relenting. They drove in silence Oikawa occasionally sneaking a glance at Iwaizumi who kept his eyes on the road. They finally arrived at the gas station parking up and turning off the engine. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who had his eyes firmly trained on the ground. "Hey," He said fondly reaching over to cup Tooru's face. "It's okay." Tooru nodded shakily leaning across the centre console to bury his face once again into Hajime's chest. 

"Thank you, Iwachan I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Oikawa chuckles out, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Die probably." Iwaizumi says, softly pushing Oikawa off him and getting out of the car. Oikawa quickly gets out too glowering now.

"Mean! Iwachan, mean!" He says, walking to him and gently kicking him in the shins. Iwaizumi laughs and tugs him into the store. They look around picking up snacks and drinks and due to Oikawa's fixation on the thing an alien plushie to hang on the rearview mirror.

Iwaizumi is calmer now although an hour ago he'd been pissed and a little scared, now it was nice to get this time with his partner. He drives them out to the spot on the big hill overlooking one of the best views in Miyagi parking up and turning to Oikawa. "You got enough milk bread there." He says stifling a laugh as Oikawa pulls out the jumbo pack of milk bread he'd bought clutching it to his chest. Oikawa scowls at him and ignores him as he starts eating. Iwazumi pulls the shopping bag towards himself taking out the box of agedashi tofu he'd managed to get from the hot counter. They eat in silence for a bit. Before Iwaizumi figures out what he wants to say. "You have to promise me you'll take care of yourself and when you feel up to it tell me what's been bothering you, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow but when you're ready I'll listen." Oikawa looked up from his milk bread eyes a little shiny.

"Okay, Iwachan, I promise." He said quietly reaching over to brush some crumbs from Hajime's mouth. Iwaizumi gave him a small smile before reaching over to tousle Tooru's perfect hair as he screamed and tried to dodge him, making Hajime snort with laughter. They went back in forth with their usual banter Oikawa switching on the radio and singing along to whatever came on. 

"What do you think about the practice game with Karasuno coming up next week?" Iwaizumi asked after a little while of Oikawa's karaoke.

"We will win. Tobiochan isn't ready to beat me yet. It'll be fun though if they let Sugachan play, I haven't seen him in ages!" Tooru grinned looking over at Iwaizumi and trying to steal some of his food only to be batted away. "What do you think?"

"I think it will be beneficial for you actually to play in this practice game." Iwaizumi said, looking over scrutinisingly at Oikawa.

"Hey! I wanted to last time, but I was at the nurse!" Oikawa shouted glaring daggers at Hajime who just laughed.

"Sure you didn't just want to make a grand entrance and showboat." Iwaizumi said as Oikawa gaped scandalised. The two continued with their playful banter late through the night and early morning before eventually driving back to stay the night at Oikawa's.

Over the next week, Iwaizumi tries to keep a closer eye on Oikawa, making him eat lunch together and watching him at practice to make sure he doesn't look unhealthy and waiting to see if he'll open up about what's bothering him. But he's busy and can't protect Oikawa always or treat him like a child. It doesn't help matters much that Tooru's parents were away on yet another business trip so he couldn't even ask them to keep an eye on him at home and he wasn't about to ask Oikawa's sister and her son to drop everything and stay with him because he had a bad feeling. Knowing what he knows now, he wishes to have taken care of him better, but he didn't and probably couldn't have anyway.

The day of the practice game, both Seijoh and Karasuno meet up beforehand for lunch. The Seijoh team arrives first, and Iwaizumi is aggressively texting Oikawa as the latter was late once again.

"I'm going to kill him." Iwaizumi says slamming the phone down on the table and looking at the door murderously. "He is the captain he should have been here first but no." Iwaizumi continues muttering under his breath as Seijoh survey him cautiously. It's then that Karasuno makes their entrance arriving together and walking to take a seat at the long table. 

"Hi!" Hinata exclaims waving to them wildly with Nishinoya. "Huh? Where is the Grand King?" He says glancing around and under the tables as though he may be hiding.

"Shittykawa is late for no other reason than he is an absolute drama queen who enjoys making me suffer." Iwaizumi says darkly continuing to scowl at the door. Sugawara laughs, rolling his eyes before shooting off a text to the man in question.

"So are you guys ready to get crushed!" Tanaka says eyes manic as most of Seijoh regard him with caution. The two teams talk amicably waiting for the second captain to arrive. After some time it becomes apparent Oikawa isn't going to be arriving anytime soon and they make the decision to order without him. The food comes and goes with no sign of the setter, and Iwaizumi can't lie and say he isn't worried. 

"I vote we overthrow Oikawa and make Iwaizumi captain." Hanamaki grinned jokingly as they all laughed.

"What was that now?" Oikawa said, smiling devilishly as he waltzed through the door, passing some girls who blushed and waved as he smiled at them. 

"Oh no we are not doing this again Trashykawa, you were supposed to be here ages ago!" Iwaizumi yelled, staring at Oikawa as if daring him to do something he disapproved of.

"Relax! I was making sure the gym was ready!" He said, sliding into the seat next to him and waving to everyone. "Did you order for me Iwachan?" 

"Oikawa you are an hour and a half late we have eaten already! You're lucky we're even still here!" Iwaizumi barks out the rest of the table watching on amused at their squabble.

"Good because I'm not hungry!" He said, smiling. "And that means we can go to play volleyball now!" He said, getting back up and making his way to the door. "C'mon now unlike you fools I wait for no one!" He says, practically skipping away.

"You'll wait for us or I will wring your neck, do you hear me Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled as Daichi paid the bill and the two teams bemusedly followed Hajime and Tooru back towards the school.

"Hey! Sugachan are you playing today!" Oikawa shouts back at the other setter who is currently fussing over a stain on Yamaguchi's t-shirt.

"Maybe, if Kageyama needs me too!" He yelled back smiling at the pout on the others face.

"But I want to play against you!" He whined out before Iwaizumi slapped him on the back of the head and told him to look where he was going while steering him around a lamp post. They make their way into the gym and warm up Iwaizumi still verbally berating Oikawa as they went while the teams laughed. 

They greeted their coaches who had been waiting for them and went to prepare for the match. Oikawa's face twisting into an appalled expression as their coach pulled out the box of lime bibs.

"No!" Oikawa cried, looking at the ugly lime vest being handed to him. "I hate these! Lime is such a gross colour!" He moans dodging a water bottle tossed at him by Iwaizumi.

"Ugh, just put it on and shut up you're wasting everyone's time!" Hajime says exasperation evident in his tone as he walks over and tugs the thing over Oikawa's head as he squirms. 

"Iwachan is such a meanie!" Oikawa complains, sticking his tongue out before stalking away to warm up on his own in a corner as Iwaizumi shook his head at him. All the others seemingly thoroughly entertained by their antics.

They begin the game after thoroughly warming up, and Iwaizumi could tell something was off Oikawa was moving wrong. If you hadn't been watching him play for years, you wouldn't notice, but Iwaizumi had known Oikawa forever and instantly knew something was off. It seemed Tobio could tell too because he kept shooting Oikawa concerned glances as the game progressed. It came to a head though at the jump serve that should have given Seijoh the first set. Oikawa went to take off but stumbled as he found he vision cloud and his legs give way beneath him crashing to the ground. 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi yelled, rushing over and gently placing his head in his lap as everyone else began to panic. The coaches called for the nurse and tried to stop the boys from crowding him with little luck as Kageyama managed to push through and drop down by Iwaizumi and clutching onto his shirt. 

"What's happening." Kageyama choked out in a small voice, eyes glassy as he looked up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked back at him only seeing the little kid they had known in Kitagawa as Tobio shivered eyes trained on Oikawa's unresponsive body.

"I don't know." Iwaizumi said quietly looking over at the group of people to try and get someone to take care of Kageyama while his thoughts were focused elsewhere. Hinata seems to have read his mind, however, and is already shoving past the coaches to comfort him.

The nurse arrives and decides to call for an ambulance, and Iwaizumi is thoroughly scared now at the prospect of Oikawa needing a hospital. The ambulance doesn't take long to arrive, and Iwaizumi doesn't even ask anyone who should go with him just hold his hand and stays with him nobody seems inclined to argue with that, and before he knows it, they're speeding down the road to the hospital.

When they get there, the doctors split them up and make a reluctant Iwaizumi go and sit in a waiting room while they run tests. It doesn't take long for some of the others to come filing in including Coach Irinata, Kageyama, Sugawara, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Hinata.

"How is he? What's happened? Coach Irinata asked as he walked over to take the seat opposite Hajime.

"I don't know; they took him away as soon as we arrived for testing." Iwaizumi said voice far more timid than usual as Kageyama took a seat next to him with Hinata. 

"I'm sure it's going to be okay don't start panicking and overthinking until we know what's going on," Sugawara said gently smiling comfortingly at Iwaizumi who nodded in gratitude. They sit there in silence as time passes until there is a knock at the wait room door, and everyone seems to hold their breath as the nurse enters.

"For Oikawa Tooru?" She asks, and they nod. "Right is his parents or an emergency contact here?" Everyone looks to Iwaizumi as he stands up.

"His parents are away on business, but I am his emergency contact Iwaizumi Hajime." He says willing himself to keep calm.

"Ah, follow me, and I will explain what I can." She said and began stepping out the door.

"Let us know what you can when you can, okay?" Matsukawa said as the others nodded.

"Of course." Iwaizumi said as he left the room following the nurse down the hallway.

"From the testing we ran, it seems Oikawa has anaemia, low blood sugar and is slightly below a healthy weight he also has a concussion, likely that's from the fall." She said as Iwaizumi swallowed concern flooding through him. "He'll be okay, and he's awake now albeit confused. He's had it explained to him by a doctor although you may want to go over it again now he's more awake." Iwaizumi nodded and looked over at the nurse.

"What do we do now? Can he go home? Can he play volleyball?" Iwaizumi rushed out sheepishly. She smiled back to him gently.

"He should rest for two weeks, but then he should be up to play like normal. The doctor recommended him getting a nutritionist and maybe a sport psychologist; he will also be on some antinausea medication for a few days." Iwaizumi nodded as they stopped outside a room. "He's in here," she said quietly.

"Thank you." Iwaizumi said bowing slightly to her before walking into the room. 

He had never seen Tooru look that small curled up in the bed like a kitten with an iv line in his arm. The boy in question looked up to him light filling his eyes at the sight of his lover.

"Iwachan." He said voice shaky as he reached out for Hajime who rushed forward to embrace him tenderly.

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked softly as he cradled his head to his chest. Oikawa nodded into his chest as he felt tears soak his shirt.

"Yeah, the doctors said I'm gonna be fine," Oikawa said softly voice muffled.

"Yeah care to tell me what's been going on that caused you to have anaemia and low blood sugar. Not just that but you're also underweight." Iwaizumi said, unable to keep all the hostility out of his tone, causing Oikawa to flinch a little.

"I'm sorry I lied to you I've been practising more than I should have and not taking care of myself, I'm sorry." He sniffled, and Iwaizumi let out a breath clutching him tighter. "I-I've just been so stressed lately, and I feel like i-if I don't practice m-more than everyone else, I'll fall b-behind." He was sobbing now. "And if I'm not the best at v-volleyball n-nobody will care about me, m-my parents already don't, and I don't want to lose y-you as well." He was shaking violently in Hajime's arms now causing all of his frustrations at the boy to melt away. 

"You will never lose me even if you try to get rid of me, I don't plan on going anywhere. I love you, Tooru." Hajime said stroking Oikawa's hair.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I won't do it again." He said back sniffling and looking up into Iwaizumi's eyes.

"We can figure out how we're gonna take care of you at a later date, okay." Iwaizumi said, brushing the tears from his cheeks. "But now how do you feel about some visitors?" smiling a little mischievously causing Oikawa to look up curiously.

"Okay, but who are they?" Oikawa asked clearly suspicious.

"Oh, you know coach Irinata, Sugawara, Hanamaki and Mattsun, Hinata, Tobio." At the last name, Oikawa let out a squawk of indignation, causing Hajime to laugh.

"No, no, no! I do not need Tobio laughing at me today!" Oikawa huffed out scowling. 

"Oh come on Tobio isn't you, he won't laugh at someone in a hospital bed, and he was very anxious about you earlier." Iwaizumi argued. At this Tooru let out a sigh and stretched.

"Okay fine, he can come to visit. But he annoys me I'm slapping him." Oikawa says petulantly causing Hajime to laugh under his breath at his childish antics.

"Deal." He said breathlessly. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know I love you too." Oikawa smiled.

"Stop being stupid, stupid." Iwaizumi said as Oikawa let out an appalled gasp.

"Stop being mean to me. I'm in a hospital!" Oikawa said aghast as Hajime just laughed.


End file.
